From Farm Boy to Prince
by CyrusBryn
Summary: Alonzo was a farm boy living with his mother in the forest working hard to get by but when the king requests his presence as his heir will he choose the role of royalty or not?
1. Chapter 1

"If the beast can be slain then our kingdoms will unite with my daughter and your son in marriage."

"That seems like a logically reward."

Two men stood talking to one another. One fur's was a dull gray and he had black gloves while the other's fur was brown and cream. Both wore crowns to signify their role, King Akira of the West and King Renier of the East. For years their kingdoms have been plagued by a dangerous and blood thirsty beast. King Renier looked at his companion and said, "I will let Alonzo know and we can start gathering troops as soon as possible."

"Very good Renier," King Akira said and headed for the door. He grabbed the handle and turned opening the door and left.

Once Renier was by himself he fell into the closest chair and sighed.

* * *

><p>A young farm boy worked in the fields as his mother looked on from a cabin window. Her son was growing and fast, he was already 18 and she knew before long he would start asking to join the royal guard. Every mother's fear is that her baby will be hurt or worse slain in battle or conflict and Alonzo was all she had. If she lost him, she wouldn't know what to do.<p>

The young man looked up from his work as two royal guards rode to his cabin on horseback. Being curious he picked himself up off the ground and went to the house.

Jellylorum came out of her cabin drying her hands, "Is everything alright gentlemen?"

The two armored men got down from their horses and one said as he walked towards her, "I wish it were."

Jellylorum looked at the man in confusion and before she could say anything Alonzo was at her side, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Young man the King would like to see you this evening."

Alonzo looked at his mother then at the guard, "Why?"

"I was not told that information, but your presence in requested. By order of the King we shall see you to the Kingdom."

Alonzo looked at his mother, "You hear that mother? We're going to the palace."

"Unfortunately that's not true."

Alonzo looked at the guard with close eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"The King only wishes to see you not your mother."

Alonzo stepped closer to the guard, "I am not leaving my mother behind. She needs me."

"Alonzo," Jellylorum said softly then touched his arm. Alonzo turned away from the guard and looked at her. Jellylorum looked up at her son with love in her eyes, "Go,"

Alonzo touched his mother's hand then kissed it and said, "If that's what you want me to do."

Jellylorum nodded.

Alonzo let go of his mother's hand and turned to the guards, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The kingdom walls were as high as trees and the streets busy with working men and women. Some owned carts that they pushed around selling various goods while others danced, played music, or told fortunes for a coin here and there.<p>

Alonzo was fascinated by all of this. Never in his years of living in the country with his mother had he seen so many people in one place. He wondered as he sat atop a horse that was being taken to the court house if these people liked living inside stone walls unable to do what they wanted when they wanted.

The horses stopped at a large wooden door. Alonzo got off his horse and followed the guards in. Walking into the main room of the court house Alonzo was greeted by more guards and a man wearing a crown sitting in a chair at the center of the room behind a table. He stood as Alonzo and the guards came closer. Once Alonzo had stopped walking and bowed to the King, Renier signaled for his guards to leave. Once alone Renier spoke, "You may stand young man."

Alonzo stood and looked at the floor.

King Renier walked closer to the farm boy and looked him over. He looked exactly like his son did. Then he thought no wonder, this was his twin. In order for his and King Akira's kingdoms to be at peace this farm boy and Princess Cassandra had to wed and unite the kingdoms. This farm boy was King Renier's only hope.

"How old are you boy?"

"18 your majesty."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No your majesty, it's just me and my mother."

"Your mother?" Renier asked as he continued to look Alonzo over.

"Yes your grace, her name is Jellylorum. We live in a small cabin in the forest across the river from here."

"I see. Tell me boy has it ever occurred to you that you may be able to live some place better?"

"My mother and I are very happy where we are thank you your majesty."

Renier stopped in front of the boy, "What if I could tell you that your mother lied to you."

Alonzo looked into the King's eyes for the first time since they started talking, "What do you mean? My mother would never lie to me."

"But she did."

Alonzo didn't want to question the King but he asked anyway, "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother, she never told you now dreadful."

"What are you talking about?" Alonzo growled.

The King looked at the farm boy with surprise then grinned, "You have the same temper as your brother."

Alonzo's eyes grew twice the normal size and his eyebrows flew up as he continued to look at the King with a stunned silence.

Renier nodded and spoke, "So sad to see a young and promising man never knowing the whole truth. Your brother was my heir unfortunately he died this past day and now my kingdom has no successor."

"So why am I here?"

"You are here because you are going to take his place."

Alonzo looked away from the King. Renier touched Alonzo's shoulders with his old boney hands, "And if you do not, I will burn that cabin of yours to the ground with your mother in it."

Alonzo quickly turned back to the King, "Are you threatening me?"

"No. Promising you." Renier walked to a closet, "I promise you that if you do not accept, that small cabin and your mother will be burnt to no repair."

"You can't do that!" Alonzo yelled.

"Oh but I can. You see I wear the crown that rules over the land here."

"My mother and I will run away."

"You can't hide." Renier said with an even tone as he looked at the closet.

Alonzo sighed and tried to wrap his mind around everything that was just said. King Renier was saying that he had a twin brother who was the prince but now that he's dead he has to take his place and if he doesn't Renier will burn his home and his mother.

Alonzo looked at the King who had turned around and was standing in front of the closet looking at him. Alonzo took one step closer, "I accept your offer your majesty."

King Renier smiled and walked to Alonzo and hugged him, "That's a good boy. Now you must take the life that your twin lived. You must keep all his friends, interests, and promises."

"Promises?"

"I made a promise to the King of the East that my son and his daughter will marry if you come back successful."

"Successful from what?"

"The beast." Renier said with grief, "It took my son's life and now you are here to take his place. Do not fail me."

"I have one request before I take this new life."

"What is it?"

"I wish to say good bye to my mother."

Renier looked at the young boy then said, "Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

The same two guards escorted Alonzo back to his farm house so he could say his last good bye to his mother. Jellylorum didn't want to let her son go but with an offer that would enrich her son's life and have things Jellylorum could never give her son, she was happy.

Alonzo and her hugged one last time then said, "I'll write you every day."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Alonzo questioned.

Jellylorum looked at her son with eyes of a loving mother, "Alonzo, this life that you are to live, the live of your brother, it's a very demanding role. You will find you have no time to write me letters once you've had a taste of what the King can give you."

"Mother please," Alonzo took her hand in his, "I'll always have time to write you."

Jellylorum smiled up at him, "If you say so." She nodded. She tried very hard to not let the tears fall from her eyes as her son let go of her hand and walked to the guards and jumped up onto a waiting horse.

The guards started to leave the farm house property as Alonzo looked behind him and waved good bye to his mother. Jellylorum waved to her son until he was gone.

* * *

><p>Alonzo walked the silent halls of the King's throne room. He wondered if someday he would do the throne proud, his mother proud, the Kingdom proud, or if he would fail himself. Walking towards the throne he looked it over.<p>

It was a deep brown colored wood with crimson colored padding with gold jewels. The beauty of it all almost made Alonzo bow to it even with no one sitting in it. He looked at it then cocked his head to side. Then he looked over his shoulders around the room, no one was in there with him, he looked back to the chair and stepped closer to it. Touching the arms of it he placed himself carefully down into the seat not wanting to ruin the beauty of it.

Alonzo felt out of place as he sat in it. He wasn't born for this job, this title, his twin was. However, his twin, the only he knew nothing of had died trying to find the beast that plagued the cities. Alonzo's job was to go to the cave where it lived, wait outside the cave as a team of highly trained guards went in and dealt with the creature. Alonzo brought his hand up to his chin as he thought, if he was going to play the part of the prince he wanted to act this out as prince as well.

* * *

><p>The day had come for Prince Alonzo to go the cave and slay the beast. Coricopat, the King's right hand man woke Alonzo from his sleep and once Alonzo was fed and dressed he and the guards traveled to the cave.<p>

"We'll set up camp here and walk up to the cave." The head guard said to the other guards.

All the guards got off their horses and started setting up their little camp including Alonzo. He wanted to help in any way he could. After an hour the camp was up and running. The head guard gathered his troops and spoke, "This beast's day has come. No more will it plague our city. We are here to kill it and bring peace to not only own city but King Akira's city as well."

The guards all around cheered and clapped their hands. Alonzo stood silently listening. After the head guard was finished talking Alonzo asked him, "What about me?"

The head guard looked at him, "What about you? Your job is to stay here until we get back."

"No." Alonzo said.

The head guard looked at him then asked, "What?"

Alonzo stepped closer to him, "I said no. I want to come with."

Alonzo could tell he was thinking then he hissed, "Fine. But you wait outside the cave. I'm not going to be responsible for you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

The guard looked at Alonzo and when Alonzo grinned, he rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

><p>The walk up to the cave seemed long longer than it should have been. Alonzo's grip on his sword tightened as they neared the entrance. The head guard held up a hand and everyone stopped. The air was sticky and hot, like muggy breath crawling down the neck. Then an ear piercing howl sounded and cut the air completely.<p>

Everyone looked around then all looked up when Alonzo pointed and yelled to the sky, "There!"

There was barely any time to get behind cover before the beast dove down and attacked some men. Alonzo hid behind a rock as the beast flew up and readied for another attack. The head guard was helping some injured men to cover when the beast dove down again. This time Alonzo did something he ran out and tackled the head guard to the ground saving his life.

As the beast rose once again the head guard shoved Alonzo off of him, "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"I just saved your life!" Alonzo shouted.

"You're supposed to stay down!"

The head guard was going to say more but the beast flew in and grabbed some retreating men and picked them up and dropped them a few hundred feet in the air. It attacked again and the head guard sung his sword at it and hit it in the back foot.

It screamed in pain and kicked around hitting the head guard in the chest and sending him flying through the air. It took after some more men but didn't reach them because Alonzo threw a rock and hit it in its wounded leg. It growled and turned its dark head around and looked at Alonzo with its black eyes.

Alonzo said under his breath, "Should have thought that one through." He said before he took off running as the beast chased after him. He had to do something anything; the beast was getting closer and closer by the second. Swinging his sword blinding behind him he lucky hit its muzzle. Before Alonzo could ready for another swing, the beast swung one of its massive paws at Alonzo and the prince went flying forward and landing roughly on his chest.

He twirled around just in time to roll out of the way of an attack. He brought his sword up to defend himself but the massive paw of the beast knocked it out of his hand. Now Alonzo lay on the ground defenseless as the beast drew nearer. To his right there were rocks and small stones and to his left, his sword. The beast hadn't thrown it too far away. Now if only he could get to it.

He just needed some time. As if answering his prayer the head guard got the beast's attention. The beast crawled away from Alonzo and focused its attention on the guard. Alonzo took that time to pick himself up and grab his sword.

The head guard attacked the beast with everything he had which only seemed to annoy the beast. Alonzo threw one last rock at the beast and when it turned to Alonzo, the prince tightened his grip on his sword. He had one shot and one shot only.

As the beast started to pick up speed Alonzo readied himself. The beast ran at him in full charge so Alonzo held up his sword in front of him as the beast's chest plunged into the sharp blade. It gave a loud scream in pain then fell limbless to the ground.

Alonzo feel on his tail as he looked at the massive beast lying in front of him. He couldn't believe he had killed it. The head guard walked over to Alonzo and helped him up.

"Good job young prince."

Alonzo smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

As the remaining guards and Prince Alonzo approached the castle walls, horns sounding and cheering could be heard from inside. Alonzo strolled up to the head guard and asked, "How did they know we were successful?"

"The King has his way of finding out certain things." The head guard said as they continued towards the gate. He added as the large gate opened, "How do you think he knew to send us to your farmhouse?"

Alonzo didn't answer but didn't stop riding alongside the head guard.

As the small group entered the castle, King Renier was there with a smile on his face and King Akira and his daughter stood beside him clapping and smiling. The head guard rode up to some waiting servants and dismounted from his horse. Alonzo followed the guard's movements and dismounted as well.

Renier opened his arms as his son approached and hugged him. Alonzo was smiling to the people and at the King and his daughter. Renier released his son and gladly said, "Well done Alonzo with that beast slain we can finally unite our kingdoms."

King Akira walked to the prince and shook his hand then stood aside and his daughter walked up to Alonzo. Alonzo's first thought was that she was pretty but something wasn't clicking for him. Something was missing.

"Prince Alonzo," King Akira said taking his daughter's hand, "My daughter Cassandra." He placed Cassandra's hand in Alonzo's and the people around them cheered and clapped even louder and the Kings stood side by side smiling at their children.

That night King Akira returned to his kingdom while Princess Cassandra stayed at King Renier's kingdom. Renier had informed Alonzo that in the morning he and Cassandra as well as a group of trained body guards were to go to the castle that the kings built for their children.

* * *

><p>Now Renier stood in the throne room with Alonzo they were alone and spoke of whatever was on their minds. Renier spoke first, "You'll like the castle, it's made of only the best and finest material available."<p>

Alonzo stood facing the window. He didn't want to marry Cassandra, something didn't feel right. Besides the fact of marrying a complete stranger he felt as if his heart wasn't in the same place as Renier's mind.

"I don't want to marry Cassandra." Alonzo said.

Renier looked at him and said, "The deed has already been done. You cannot stop this wedding. You will marry her and you will rule as I do."

Alonzo turned to his father, "I do not wish to rule like you do. I wasn't made for this. I don't want to be here, I don't want a royal escort," Alonzo spoke with a tone that didn't please the King, "All I want is to go home."

Renier walked to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "And home you shall go."

Alonzo looked at him.

"Your home is three days away from here, up in the woods, past the river."

Alonzo shrugged the king's hand off his shoulder, "That's not my home. That's just a place I will live."

"Then make it your home." Renier hissed.

"How can I make it my home without the people I love?" Alonzo asked. "If you want me to rule like you do now I want my mother by my side."

"I told you not to mention her again. She's gone from you. You are not to see her again am I understood?"

Alonzo wanted to yell at him, hit him, run away from here. He hated this life he wanted to go back to the way it was before. Before when he could wake with the sun and run with the sheep in the wide fields and climb trees and hunt without a care in the world except for his dear mother.

"Am I understood?" Renier asked again cutting Alonzo's dream with his sharp tongue.

"What am I to understand?" Alonzo questioned.

"That your mother is no longer someone you can see, someone you can touch. She's gone. Your other life is gone. And if you do not live this new and better life up to its fullest potential," Renier stopped as if he was thinking of the right word to say.

It was a while before he spoke again and Alonzo turned to look at him. Renier walked to Alonzo as two guards made their way through the throne room minding their own business. Renier put his hands on Alonzo's shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

The image the guards were seeing was a loving father hugging his son who he was proud of but to Alonzo all he heard was, "I will personally make sure your mother gets what she deserves." Renier spoke softly in Alonzo's ear then he whispered as he dug his claws into Alonzo's shirt, "I will kill her."

Renier let go of Alonzo as the head guard came into the throne room, "Your majesty?"

Renier looked at Alonzo with a look of pure mocking victory then turned to his head guard, "Yes Clyde?"

"King Akira is departing. Do you wish to see him off?"

Renier walked to his guard and the two left, "Yes of course I would." Was all Alonzo heard as the King and the head guard walk away from the throne room and down to the court yard outside.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alonzo and Cassandra met in the court yard hoping to get to know each other before the wedding their fathers were busy planning.<p>

Alonzo was wearing a comfortable looking red shirt tucked into black pants and boots that rose to his knee with a light jacket on whereas Cassandra wore an elegant looking purple dress and white necklace. If she were trying to impress Alonzo, it could have worked. Only with what Renier said to him about marrying her and what he'd do to his mother if he didn't play the part nothing Cassandra did would impress him.

"You look nice," Alonzo said as he and Cassandra got into hearing range.

"Thank you," She smiled, "As do you."

Alonzo and Cassandra in an awkward silence not knowing what to say to one another. Alonzo never thought he'd be in this sort of position and he certainly never thought he'd be marrying a stranger.

Alonzo cleared his throat, "So uh…did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. Our father's wants us to get moving as soon as possible. They want us to see the castle just after it's finished."

Alonzo noticed that Cassandra wasn't in the mood for making small talk. He had a feeling that this marriage was going to be all business and no pleasure and oddly as he thought to himself he was ok with that.


End file.
